Dentention with Ruka
by annacuster13
Summary: Did you ever think Ruka could be a detention teacher? Did you think Anna and Nonoko could get detention? Did you expect two labs to be blown up and a boy beaten up for nine kids to be under Ruka's control? He makes a good dictator. Don't believe me? R&R.
1. Reasons

**A/N: Annacuster13 - We don't own any of this. We decided to make a new Gakuen Alice fanfic. Hope you all like it. Oh! We being MBL3 and I. So enjoy!**

**MBL3 - you better not forget me.**

**Annacuster13 – I didn't.

* * *

**

**Detention with Ruka**

"Ando Tsubasa! Sit down right now." Tono growled pointing at Tsubasa with his good hand. Naru took the moment to leave.

"The bell hasn't rung yet!" Tsubasa countered. The bell rang, "Never mind." He sat. Misaki just looked at him.

"Holy shit! You actually listened to him!" Natsume asked setting down his usual manga. "And what happened to Mr. Womanizer?" He asked eyeing Tono's broken arm and bruised face.

"Tono-sempai," Mikan asked raising her hand, "How did you get a black eye?"

Tono looked at her, "Ask Tsubasa." He growled as he turned and strutted out of the room. Eight pairs of eyes turned and looked at Tsubasa.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Hotaru asked putting down her screwdriver.

Misaki cleared her throat, "Well I kinda tried to beat him up and Tsubasa threw a rock at him." She said giggling nervously.

"The rock hit the bone above his eye." Tsubasa said, "Who knew a rock the size of an eraser could cause a black eye." He shrugged and leaned back.

"I hate to say it," Natsume said, "But nice shot Old Man."

"Thanks… I think." Tsubasa said taken a back. Misaki just laughed.

"Shut… Up…" Ruka said walking into the room, "All of you." He set his rabbit on the teacher's desk, "You all get to have detention with me as your teacher!"

"WHAT!" They all asked. Mikan and Hotaru shot out of their chairs and just stood there.

"Sit." He said politely as he looked at them. He sat on the teacher's desk. "Let's start Detention with you all telling me how you got to be here, shall we?"

They all nodded and Ruka told Tsubasa to go ahead. "I hit Tono with a rock." Ruka nodded.

"I was trying to beat Tono up and Tsubasa helped me." Misaki said. Ruka put them as far apart as possible.

"Hotaru?" He asked.

"Mikan and Natsume were annoying me and I locked them together." She said picking her screwdriver up and used it on her machine in front of her.

"We were arguing and Natsume pushed me into one of Hotaru's experiments." Mikan said defensively.

"It caused a chain reaction." Natsume shrugged, "And something exploded."

"Wow." Ruka said. Hotaru sat in the front while Mikan and Natsume were moved to the back.

"What about you four?" he said pointing at the last group of sophomores'.

"Kitsuneme and I were trying to pull a prank on Nonoko and Anna and we knocked over a few of Nonoko's potions and made her lab explode." Koko said.

"Then why would Anna and Nonoko be here?"

"We kinda got back at them by putting cookie dough monkey's in their closets" Anna said

Nonoko giggled. "The monkeys kept throwing chocolate chips at them."

Then every one laughed except for four: Kitsuneme and Koko (who were blushing) and Natsume (who barely ever laughs) and Ruka (who was trying to act like the "adult").

Ruka then put Koko and Anna on the bench beside Natsume and Mikan. Then he put Nonoko and Kitsuneme on the bench behind Hotaru.

"Well then, shall we begin?"

"No, I have a few questions first." Tsubasa called out.

"Fine, go ahead." Ruka sighed.

"First, Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, you're all here and so I'm bored. Oh and I figured Naru and Tono would leave after about five minutes. And I was right! Though I don't think that's a good thing. Plus I figured you guys would need supervision of some sort."

"HEY!" they all yelled at him.

"Well, knowing you guys you do. Anyways, any more questions?"

"Do we have to listen to you? We are older than you so really you should be listing to us." Tsubasa asked

"Yes, yes you do. Normally I would listen to Masaki but not in this case."

"Wait wouldn't you listen to me too?"

"No."

"Fine… jerk."

"O.k. lets get started now. You can do whatever just stay quiet." He then sat in the teacher's chair and began petting his rabbit looking like an evil dictator.

* * *

**ME- Sooooo MBL3, Did yah like it? Huh? Did yah? Did yah?**

**MBL3- Of course I liked it. Would I let you post it if I didn't, because technically I helped?**

**ME- True. Well thanks for reading! Review! Review! Grrrrrr.**

**MBL3 you got me in a bad habit: begging for reviews.**

**MBL3- *laughs evilly* I win again.**

**ME- you suck.**


	2. Notes

**Disclaimer**

**Me- Again we own NOTHING!**

**MBL3- Then what are you typing on?**

**Me- My computer.**

**MBL3- I thought you owned NOTHING.**

**Me- *sigh* ugh. I meant that I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. Though I wish I did.**

**MBL3- Don't we all. Well people enjoy!**

**Me- Hey! I was supposed to say that! Well people enjoy! Ha! I won this time!**

**MBL3- Yah. But not for long. *laughs evilly***

**Me- I'm scared.**

**MBL3- You should be.**

"_Thoughts"_…**on the note **…**"**spoken"

**Notes**

Ruka sat there looking like an evil dictator with his rabbit. He finally got bored of looking at them and got a manga out and started reading it.

It was quiet and every one was doing their usual stuff: Natsume with his manga, Tsubasa messing with the shadows in the room, Mikan "trying" to do her homework, Hotaru making some invention, Masaki doodling, Anna, Nonoko, and Kitsuneme doing homework, and Koko copying their answers by reading their minds.

Eventually Mikan, with the short attention span of hers, got bored and started passing notes to Hotaru.

**Mikan -**** Hey, Hotaru!**

**Hotaru -**** What? **

**Mikan -**** Nothing I'm bored and wow I'm surprised you actually wrote back. Yay!** **That makes me happy!**

**Hotaru -**** Baka.** **The only reason I'm actually writing back is, because I'm bored too.**

**Mikan -**** Hehe. Well, at least you're close to Ruka **

**Hotaru -**** If you don't shut up about that, I'll stop writing back.**

**Mikan -**** Fine, but I'm pretty sure he put you close to him for a reason.**

**Hotaru -**** You think.**

**Mikan -**** Well, it's obvious he likes you and I know you like him too. Why don't you just ask him out? **

**Hotaru -**** Because it's the guy that's suppose to ask the girl out.**

**Mikan -**** Oh, Hotaru! You are so old fashioned!**

**Hotaru - ****Well, maybe, but I like that sort of thing. It gives me an insight of how he would be as my boyfriend. **

**Mikan -**** How so?**

**Hotaru -**** Well if he was all sheepish then I'm guessing he wouldn't take charge much. But if he does it straight forward and nice then I'm guessing he'll be good boyfriend that can speak for himself but is also sweet and caring. If asked in a note I'd just ignore it, cause' that's not sincere and it's childish.**

**Mikan -**** Wow you got all of that out of just the ways he could ask you out. **

**Hotaru -**** I think about this stuff more than you think.**

**Mikan -**** How many hours a day do you think about it?**

**Hotaru -**** Like…WAIT! I'm not telling you that.**

**Mikan -**** Come on why not? Is it because you think about it so much that you lost count?**

**Hotaru -**** NO!**

**Mikan -**** It totally is.**

Hotaru then got fed up with Mikan a ripped the note up and fed it to her new mechanical… rabbit.

"_God. I've been thinking about Ruka so much, I didn't even realize I made this. He should just hurry up and ask me out already" _Hotaru thought.

She looked back to see Mikan slip a note under Natsume's manga. Mikan look back at her with a meddling look on her face.

_"Oh, God! She's gonna get Natsume to convince Ruka to ask me out. That Damn Girl! I'm going to KILL her!"_

**Me- so MBL3 what do you think? Do you like it?**

**MBL3- Duh! Of course I like it.**

**Me- Thank you, Thank you.**

**MBL3- Yah, yah. Well people Review! Review! Review!**

**Me- Yah! Please Review! We like to hear what you think.**

**MBL3- That kinda makes it sound like you have Koko tied up in your closet and your having him read what the reviewers think.**

**Me-*laughs nervously* of course not that's ridiculous.**

***Muffled screams and curses***

**MBL3- *glares at me and opens closet to reveal Koko bound and gagged***

**Me-hehe yah about that. Remember up in the disclaimer when I said we didn't own them. I didn't say we wouldn't kidnap them.**

**MBL3- Ugh. How many times do I have to tell you it's not ok to steal people? Ok Koko lets get you back to Japan.**

**Me-Awwww! You ruin all the fun.**

**MBL3- yah, yah, yah. Whatever. Just end this A/N already.**

**Me- Oh yah we got really distracted. Ah that ADD you got to love it. Well, anyways people, read and REVIEW!**


	3. Meddling

**Disclaimer- We don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

**Me-Yah MBL3 was mean and made me ship Koko back to Japan.**

**MBL3- I've told you a thousand times, your not suppose to steal people.**

**Me- No you didn't. You said I wasn't aloud to steal people without your permission.**

**MBL3- Oh yah. Well, I still didn't give you permission.**

**Me- Well you said you wish you own them so I took that as permission.**

**MBL3- Well, you were wrong. Anyways, Enjoy people!**

**Me-ENJOY! XD**

**Mikan's POV**

I slip the note under Natsume's manga and as I pulled my hand away I saw him glare at me while he was deciding weather or not to answer. _"He better answer his girlfriend. It would be rude if he didn't and I'd slap him for it. Besides, it's important." _I thought as I looked at Hotaru. I smiled in my meddling way when I noticed her looking back at me. _"She will love me for this."_

**Natsume's POV**

_"Ugh that baka I call a girlfriend, slip a note under my manga and woke me up." _I glared at her trying to decide if the note was worth reading. She had a pleading look on her face, as if saying "you better read it or your gonna hear about it later." I wasn't really in the mood to hear her blab on forever about how I was so mean to her and I'm such a bad boyfriend and blah, blah, blah. Plus, with her blabbing we would be able to make out and I doubt she would let me anyways if I didn't read it, because she would be pissed off. So I ended up reading the stupid note.

**Mikan- **Will you help me get Ruka and Hotaru together? Please? Please? PLEASE?

**Natsume- **No.

**Mikan-** AWW! Why not?

**Natsume- **Because, every time you meddle in something it ends up going very wrong.

**Mikan-** Like when! Name one time!

**Natsume- **There was the time you thought Nonoko poisoned Yuu. So you had all of Nonoko's equipment taken away. And Yuu was only out sick. There was the time you though Koko was doing illegal gambling so you had them search his room and it turned out that he was only getting the math assignment from Anna. And there was the time…I can go on forever.

**Mikan- **I said give me one, thank you very much. And come on, it won't be like the other times. First of all, I have you to help me and second of all, we don't really need to do anything, but convince them. They already like each other. We just need to give them a little push.

**Natsume- ***Sigh* Fine I'll help, but don't expect me to do this kinda thing EVER again.

**Mikan-**Yay! Thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever! *Kisses* Love you!

**Natsume-**Yah, yah. I love you too.

The hours seemed to crawl by, but I guess that's the effect of Saturday detention. Eventually Ruka got up and announced that it was time for lunch and that we could sit where ever we wanted and we could talk.

"Ugh. Finally!" Tsubasa said while standing up and stretching. "The silence was becoming agonizing."

"I hate to say it but I agree with the old man. It was too quiet." I said as Mikan and I made are way to where Hotaru and Ruka sat.

"Thanks…I think? And what's up with you agreeing with me today? It's weird."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Would you like me to beat you up instead?"

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled and hit me in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Be nice to my sempai!"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Ugh. It's no use, is it?"

"Nope."

"Are you guys gonna fight the whole time or are you going to eat?" Ruka interrupted. "The school order pizza for us."

"Sweet! Maybe I should get detention more often. This actually isn't that bad. Plus free food."

"Don't you dare think about it. Saturday is our day."

"Like I said, maybe I should get detention more often." She slapped me again. "Kidding. Gosh." She giggled and grabbed a piece of pizza and began to eat.

After we were done eating, Ruka let us have an hour of free time. I went to talk to Ruka about the queen of blackmail to make Mikan happy and to get her off my case.

"Hey, Ruka I need to talk to you." He was looking at Hotaru with wistful eyes.

"Yah?" he said with out taking his eyes off of her.

"Dude. If you keep staring at her she's gonna think you're a stalker."

"Huh? Oh sorry, man. I just can't help myself. She's just so damn cute."

"Uh…sure. You should tell her that not me and while your at it why don't you ask her out?"

"I would, but what if she doesn't like me?"

I sighed. "Ruka, you're my best friend and all, but sometimes you can be a complete dumb ass."

"What do you mean?"

"God, you're blind! She's completely head over heals for you. And she knows you like her but she's waiting for you to make the first move. So be a man and go ask her!"

"R-r-really?" he stuttered.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't think so."

"You're probably right." He shrugged and got up looking more confident than I had ever seen him. "Thanks, man. Here goes nothing." Then he walked over to Hotaru and Mikan started walking towards me.

**Me- So? Did you all like it?**

**MBL3-Yep that was Awesome!**

**Animechic14- Ditto.**

**Me- Haha. It's amazing people! MBL3 and I got Animechic14 off her lazy butt to help us close out this chapter!**

**Animechic14- Hey! It's not that amazing!**

**MBL3- Yes it is.**

**Animechic14- *glares at us and hops onto a bulldozer***

**Me- Run?**

**MBL3- YEP!**

**Animechic14- Well people, hope you enjoyed the story. And please don't use a bulldozer on your friends, no matter how annoying they are.**

**Me- Review! *I yelled still running away***

**MBL3- Oh and we would like to thank ****Kylee-cat**** for our first review! *she says as she pushes me out of her way***

**Animechic14- Good bye for now! *she says as she starts towards us on the bulldozer, laughing evilly.***


	4. Confessions

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Chapter 4**

**Anna's POV**

Every time I look I see either Koko looking at me or look back at Nonoko messing with her mini potion's lab. This time I look up to see Koko watching me with an odd look. He notices me looking at him and turns away. He couldn't turn fast enough to hide his blush.

So of course, I set down my candy pot and grab a piece of paper and my favorite blue pen. I wrote him a note.

Anna: Hey! Is something wrong?

Koko: No...

Anna: Why were you staring at me?

He took a minute to reply but he eventually did,

Koko: You look... pretty... when you work that is.

Anna: Oh... okay

He looks at me with a confused look and writes:

Koko: What's wrong?

Anna: I thought you were going to say something more... I don't know... interesting.

Koko: You are pretty.

I blush after I read this. I feel his gaze on me again. I look at him and then start messing with my candy pot.

**Koko's POV**

_ Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Even though I got her to blush in the cutest way, I made a complete fool of myself! I really hope she doesn't reject me. _I looked up and took the note back from her. She glanced at me.

Koko: I know I promised I would never read your mind and all, but I wanted to know if you liked me.

Anna took a moment to set her pot down and pick up the note. She looked at me a second and picked up her pen.

Anna: Yes I do

Koko: You do!

Anna: Yes I do, do you like me?

Koko:... Well ya. I was wondering if you wanted to date me.

Anna blushed and tapped her head. She put the note under her list of ingredients. I hesitated and read her mind.

_Koko? _She asked, _I really like you. I'm glad you like me. And I'd be delighted to date you. _I smiled and ran my hand over hers. In turn she grabbed mine.

Anna picked up her pot again and set about adding my favorite flavors that I had told her many years ago. I grabbed another piece wrote:

Koko: Have you asked?

I passed the note backwards to Kitsuneme. He grabbed it, annoyed.

Kitsuneme: Asked what?

Koko: Have you asked Nonoko out?

Kitsuneme:...

Koko: You haven't!

Nonoko: No he hasn't, why do you ask?

Koko: How did you get this!

Nonoko: You boys don't hide things from me very easily.

Kitsuneme added: Plus I gave it to her.

I shook my head and mentally glared at him. I then wrote: ASK HER OUT!

**Anna's POV**

I look over to see Nonoko intercept Koko's note. She blushes and smiles slightly. I write: What's going on?

Nonoko: Kitsuneme just asked me out.

Anna: REALLY!

Nonoko: Yes

Anna: What did you say?

Nonoko: What SHOULD I say?

Anna: You like him, so say yes... If you want.

Nonoko: I should have expected that from you.

Anna: I would hope so.

It took a moment but she replied.

Nonoko: I told him and he half floated to the ceiling.

I bit back my laughter and wrote: That's my girl. She didn't write back. I smiled at her and looked up. Ruka was looking at Mikan in a confused way.

Anna: What's going on?

Koko: Mikan gave Natsume a note that asked him to ask Ruka if he would ask Hotaru out.

Anna: Long sentence.

Koko: Sorry.

Anna: It's fine, so is he going to?

Koko: Natsume's going to tell Ruka what Mikan wants and I don't know what he'll do.

Anna: Okay then.

He nodded and drew a picture for me. It looked like this:

(\/)  
(O.o)  
( \/ )

I looked at him like he was crazy.

Koko:It's a rabbit.

Anna: I see it now!

Koko: It wants to take over the world.

All I did was bite back more laughter.


	5. Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. ****D.:**

**This chapter is based off of an event that happen in MBL3's geography class between her, her "brother", and the student aid and a random friend of ours.**

**Tsubasa's POV**

"Lunch! Sit where ever. I don't care." Ruka said finally.

I was totally happy to hear that we could sit where ever. So I walked over to where Masaki was and sat down on her desk, staring at her until she would look up. Finally she did.

Letting out a sigh she looked up at me and said "Fine, fine. You know I never really get to have peace and quiet with you around me all the time."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know it's true."

"Yah, yah." Then I smelled the tantalizing sent of fresh pizza. FOOOOOD!" I started toward it but Masaki grabbed me by the collar of my shirt to hold me back so the little people could get some before I got to it. I tugged and thrashed around and threatened, but to no avail she got her clones on me. Finally the kids got there food and I was about to reach for a plate when I heard her say "Ahem, ladies first? Ever heard that before?"

I smirked at her and said "Yah but I don't see any ladies behind me."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" she yelled, red faced and looked like she was about to crack me in half, which she was probably thinking about.

I smiled at her walked behind her and whispered into her ear real sweetly, "First of all who are you calling little? And second I don't see one behind me because your not a lady you're a woman plus you're in front of me now so stop complaining and lets eat."

She responded by elbowing me in the chest and getting a plate.

"Love you too, honey." I huffed out while rubbing my chest. Then I got my pizza and walked over to where she was by Mikan and Natsume. I sat between her and Mikan in my usual place. As soon as I sat down Masaki started tracing my spine showing that our little fight was over. After awhile I guess it started to feel _really_ good because Mikan yelled, "Wow, Tsubasa! Your eyes are turning green!"

"Don't they turn color with your mood?" Masaki asked.

"Umm…yeah," I answered blushing a tiny bit.

"So what mood are you in?" Natsume asked.

"I don't think I should answer that."

"Ahh! I see. I guess Willie wants out of his tent."

"Huh, never heard it put like that."

"Yeah so does he?" Masaki asked and I was starting to feel an awkward turtle moment coming. This was so not the conversation I wanted to have with my girlfriend, even though we're both pretty perverted minded already, but still!

"Uh…uh…no comment?" yeah like she would let me get out of this conversation that easily.

Just as Masaki opened her mouth to say something, Mikan jumping in and said, "Who's Willie? I don't get it."

I turned bright red man she was so cute and innocent…Why the hell is she going out with that damn Natsume! Some things in this world I just don't understand.

Thankfully Masaki stepped in to help me saying "Don't pay any attention to us Mikan were just talking about an inside joke. I don't think you would find it very funny."

"Oh ok." She said and started to eat her pizza again.

"Why do you guys protect her innocence like that? You know she needs to learn about it sometime? Or do you think she's gonna grow up to be thirty and not even know what sex is?"

"Well with you as her boyfriend I don't think that'll ever happen." I said

"And Natsume I know what sex is. You're such a pervert how can I not know?"

"Just as I thought! He's corrupting our little Mikan!" Masaki said in a motherly tone.

"But anyways back to the main topic" Natsume said. "I asked a question, does Willie want out of his tent?" he asked again with a smirk on his face. Mikan was staring at me blankly (probably still trying to figure what that Natsume's comment meant.) and Masaki had a half-smirk half-smile probably laughing her ass off on the inside.

I sighed. I might as well get it the ridicule over with now. "Yah he does."

At this Masaki got a mischievous gleam in her eye and then she started to rub my back and I think my eyes went an even deeper shade of green because even Natsume laughed at me.

Eventually I think the light bulb in Mikan's brain finally went on because she leaned over to Natsume's ear and said loud enough for me to hear, "Does that mean he's horny?" Masaki and Natsume went into a hysterical fit of laughter and I just slid down in my desk even lower and I knew my face was bright red. Oh My God! This is so embarrassing!

It was only then, when I was leaning down so far in my seat that I noticed a voice recorder with the record button on. That blackmailing bitch!

**A/N- So? So? Did you like it? If you did…PROVE IT! By reviewing! I like reviews they make me happy!**


	6. Koko to the rescue!

**Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: So there may be a lot of cussing in this story so uh there's that lol. And sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever! I could blame it on school and having a life and stuff, but truthfully it was pure laziness for the most part. But hey at least I'm truthfull. Anyways on with chaper 6 of Detention with Ruka!**

**Hotaru's POV**

"You BAKA! You meddling baka! If I wasn't stripped of my weaponry, you would have a face full of baka gun right about now." I was fuming to the idiot Mikan.

"Hotaru! Calm down." she said in a claming voice.

"Calm down? The fuck I'll calm down! You and your meddling is totally going to ruin my reputation." _Not that I really cared about that I just don't want that idiot messing around in my love life…and totally embarrassing me in front of Ruka._

"Yes it could ruin your reputation but it could also get you the guy of your dreams." She got a far off look on her face and I could tell she was starting to day dream.

"Baka" I mumbled to myself

She shook her head as if to remind herself she was in the middle of a conversation "Plus I want you to be happy!" she resumed "I know you won't admit it but I know you've been feeling like a third wheel ever since Natsume and I started dating last year."

"That's your fault. And the whole reason I got to like Ruka in the first place. He was also feeling a bit third wheelish and so we started hanging out." I had to clamp down on my mind so I wouldn't start remembering the day Ruka and I started hanging out.

Mikan eyes lit up after I said that…no, more like I had a weird expression. _Damn that Ruka and this stupid crush!_

"I knew I did the right thing!" she squealed, turning around and walking toward Natsume. My glare followed her back as she went, but the glare stopped immediately as soon as I saw Ruka walking towards me. _Damn that meddling baka!_

**Ruka's POV**

_"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." _ I chanted in my head as I walked up to Hotaru.

"Hey, Ruka. What's up?" She said oh so very cutely.

"Um…can I ask you something?" _Ugh I'm such an idiot! Why don't I just ask her why I'm such a dumb ass and get it over with._

"Sure Ruka ask away." She had a curious glint in her eyes, like whatever I was about to say to her was about a thousand times more important than anything else.

_Ok. Here goes nothing. _"What was the math assignment for yesterday?" _ok I am officially the most cowardice guy ever! Ugh what is wrong with me?_

"Oh, yea, sure." She said looking deflated. She handed me the assignment and I walked back to my, or rather Naru-sempia's desk.

Just then Koko walked past me and said "You're a coward who can't put him self out there to get the girl of his dreams that's what's wrong with you. Oh and dude I'll let you in on a little secret, she's totally into you too."

"Koko that was kinda harsh. Geeze man no need to insult me."

**(And he realizes in…3…2…1) **

"WAIT WHAT?"

"SHHH! Baka! No need to shout. And of course I need to insult you how else are you gonna start manning up?"

"Okay. Okay. Now what was that you said about Imai-san?"

"Dude she's totally in love with you. It was the most disgusting mind I've ever read. She thinks of you too much. Talk about obsess-"

"Koko! Back to the problem at hand." I said though mentally I added _"you are going to tell me about that later, right?"_

He rolled his eyes, "sure, whatever. Now go—"

"Wait. Why are you helping me?"

"Well first of all if you haven't noticed everybody in here has kinda already hooked up besides you and Imai-san. Second you are my friend so why should I help you out?"

"Oh, good point."

**(Again he's a little slow on the uptake. Geeze get your head in the game Ruka!)**

"Woah! Wait a second! Since when was everyone in a relationship?"

Koko looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "Man I don't see what Imai-san likes about you, but it is obviously not your brains. Alright, blondie if you weren't so stupid you wouldn't have stuck us all by the people we like. Oh by the why thanks for sitting me next to Anna-chan. I'm lucky to have her as a girlfriend."

"No problem. Congratulations to the both of you. I hope it all works out. Now what am I suppose to do about Imai?"

"Just go up to her and tell her how you really feel. Oh and try to say it with some confidence she likes that. Man I should stay out of people's minds. Especially hers it's a scary place, though I do get a lot of dirt on people from reading the blackmail queen's mind."

"Uh, okay got it. Go to her tell her I like her and say it with confidence. Thanks, Koko I owe you one."

"Yea you do, that will be 10 rabbits please" he said sticking out his hand.

I grumbled and dug in my pocket for the money.

"Thanks" he grabbed the money and strode away.

"_That's the last time I take advice from him." _I thought as I sat back down.

"Noted!" Koko said over his shoulder as he was walking back to his seat.

"Uh…Okay then."

**Later on**

"Hi, Imai-san. Here's this back. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said handing the math paper back to her.

"No problem, Ruka."

"So, I don't know exactly how to say this so I'm just gonna come out with it. Hotaru I lo—" Just then she grabbed my face and in front of everyone she kissed me.

When she released me she said four words into the silent class. "I love you too."

**A/N: AWWWWWW! It's so sweet! Oh and Cliff-hanger, because I'm just that mean. XD I hope you liked it. Read and review.**

**And on an off hand note I hope you guys will read my new story I'm about to post. If you've seen/ read **_**Ouran High school Host Club**_ **then you should check it out. My friends MBL3 and Animechic14 are also doing there own version of it. So check it out it should be pretty awesome.**


End file.
